bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Evil God Kajah
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60475 |no = 578 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 27 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 146 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 40, 50, 60, 75, 81, 87 |normal_distribute = 10, 15, 15, 20, 20, 20 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 40, 55, 70, 85, 100, 115, 130, 145, 160, 175 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 20, 15, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100, 110, 120, 130, 140, 150, 160, 170, 180, 190 |sbb_distribute = 6, 7, 6, 10, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = A god that was once imprisoned for having committed a grave crime. During the great war against the humans he learned that the goddess Zellha set off to the oppressed Bariura Empire in order to settle a personal grudge. Fearing total chaos and annihilation of the area, Kajah prevented her from entering the empire, leaving him to carry out the same role in her stead. Having exposed himself as the god of judgment, he then had to strictly judge a great number of criminals and sinners mercilessly. He was greatly feared by many. |summon = If I was able to come back to this world... it must mean that you need my powers of judgment. Let's punish all criminals! |fusion = The secret art of Fusion that was created by humans... It is incredible, yet terrifying. I wonder if it changed the way humans were judged. |evolution = According to our contract, let's release the evil that is my power! We should move forward holding onto our crimes. | hp_base = 4310 |atk_base = 1731 |def_base = 1343 |rec_base = 1027 | hp_lord = 6059 |atk_lord = 2232 |def_lord = 1751 |rec_lord = 1355 | hp_anima = 6802 |rec_anima = 1157 |atk_breaker = 2430 |def_breaker = 1553 |atk_guardian = 2034 |def_guardian = 1949 |rec_guardian = 1256 |def_oracle = 1652 | hp_oracle = 5762 |rec_oracle = 1652 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 12 |ls = Supreme Demon Power |lsdescription = Great boost to Atk of units with 30% HP or less |lsnote = 100% boost |lstype = Attack |bb = Damballa |bbdescription = 10 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & probable Injury effect |bbnote = 60% chance to inflict |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 220 |sbb = Morteisma |sbbdescription = 15 combo massive Dark attack on all enemies & probable Injury effect |sbbnote = 80% chance to inflict |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 45 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 750 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 60474 |evointo = 60476 |evomats1 = Dark Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Dark Totem |evomats4 = Metal Mimic |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Fallen Gods |addcatname = Kajah 3 }}